Arthur and them goes to Las Vegas
by Travis 2017
Summary: Title says it all. Read and review this story.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and them in Las Vegas

* * *

Arthur his family and them go to Las Vegas and will stay in Lady Luck hotel/casino on that trip. They will love that trip. A good vacation for them. They will fly on air casino. From their airport. They will all love that city and the parents gamble. They are at their airport now waiting for their flight to Las Vegas. They are excited heading to Las Vegas for their trip.

"Going to Las Vegas will be great," said Arthur, "And Lady Luck hotel/casino is one of the greatest there besides 777 and them. As wellas some others on the strip. And some not in the strip."

"Yes it sure will," said Mr. Read, "And yes that hotel/casino is one of the best in all of Vegas."

"Las Vegas is nice i heard," said Fern, "We will get to see that city ourselfs."

"We sure will," said Francine, "I also heard it is a nice city."

"Same i heard," said Brain, "Las Vegas is a nice city i heard."

Their plane arrived and let passaner off. So they turned in their boarding passes and got on the jet and took their seats. They bucked their seatbelts. After all passangers are on and buckled. After a bit it took off going to Las Vegas.

"Off we go to Las Vegas," said Arthur, "This will be a very good vaction."

"It sure is," said Ladonna, "What do you think Bud?"

"I think it will," said Bud, "I heard that city is a good one."

"We will see if it is," said D.W., "After all we are on our way to it."

"Yes of course," said Bud, "This should be a fun trip."

After they went to a certain height they was serving snacks and drinks. So they got their snacks and soda. Because Binky is allergic to peanuts so he is sitting in a seat in the back. They think Binky has permission to go without them. But he doesn't and they will lose track of him because he is going to an illegal hotel/casino called gay hotel/casino.

"I am sure Binky has permission without his parents," said Arthur, "Because after all he came with us."

"I am sure your right," said Francine, "Like you said he came with us after all."

"I sure hope so," said Fern, "If he didn't he will be in big trouble by his parents."

"That is true," said Muffy, "Binky's nickname is trouble i do believe."

"Binky is his nickname," said Brain, "Shelly is his real name just like mine is Alan."

Binky is in fact gay. He will stay in that illegal hotel/casino. That it has a gay bathhouse inside of it. That gay place also lets children gamble and have gay sex. He might be 9 years old but will do all that. They don't know that yet.

"Binky you will like this trip," said Fern, "I am sure of it. We heard that city is nice."

"I sure will," said Binky, "I plan to have lots of fun there."

"We also will," said Arthur, "It has swimming pools and we can play games just not gambling need to be 21 or older."

"I heard about that," said Binky, "I will have lots of fun there."

"He sure seems excited about it," said Buster, "Even more than all of us it seems."

Next chapter they land in Las Vegas. And they lose track of Binky. See what happens next chapter.


	2. In Las Vegas

Arthur and them in Las Vegas

* * *

They are now landing in Las Vegas. They are excited they are in that city. They got their carry on bags and went to get the rest of their luggage at baggage claim. After that they lost track of Binky who they don't know he is going to a gay one.

"Where did he go?" said Arthur, "As in Binky that is?"

"I have no idea," said Fern, "We can try to find him before our parents gets the rental cars."

"We sure can," said Buster, "Me and you are detectives after all Fern."

"Yes we are," said Fern, "Now we have more helping us."

"Lets see if we can find him," said Francine, "They will get the rental cars soon so must be quick."

They couldn't find him. So they told their parents they lost track of Binky. They decided to help their children to see if they can find him. The truth he was picked up by a friend of his like Binky he is gay. They are heading to that illegal gay place. The place called gay hotel/casino in an old runned down one. It has a gay bathhouse inside of it so Arthur and them gave up trying tofind him so they headed to lady luck hotel/casino. Wondering were Binky went not knowing were he is at.

"I wonder were Binky is at," said Arthur, "Should we contact the Las Vegas police for missing persons?"

"Only can do that in a day," said Mr. Read, "We can look fo him in the morning we are going to dinner now."

"Sounds good tome dad," said Arthur, "Which restaurant here will we go to here?"

"The steak house," said Mr. Read, "It has a salad bar for you Sue Ellen."

"Thank you," said Sue Ellen, "You sure know i am a vegetarian."

They headed to the steak house for dinner after they dropped off their luggage. We see Binky arrived at Gay hotel/casino. The guy at the desk sees him come in that place. With luggage with him with his stuff in it.

"Welcome to this place," said the man, "Are you Binky Barnes?"

"Thank you," said Binky, "And yes i am Binky Barnes."

"You can hire a prostitute here," said the man, "Lots of gay men and boys to chose from."

"I will find one in the gay bathhouse inside of here," said Binky, "Can i go in it after i drop off my stuff in the room?"

"You sure can," said the man, "Here is your room key it is room 323."

Binky dropped off his stuff in that hotel room. Next chapter he goes to its gay bathhouse. Arthur and them at dinner at the steak house inside lady luck hotel/casino. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Having fun and such

Arthur and them in Las Vegas

* * *

Binky is going in the gay bathhouse inside gay hotel/casino in the basement. To try to find love in it. And will have soup for dinner. At a soup restaurant called gay soup kitchen. Arthur and them are at the steakhouse in lady luck hotel/casino.

"I will take our order," said the waitress, "My i take your orders?"

"I will take a t bone," said Arthur, "And a cherry soda and fries."

"How would you like your steak sir?" said the waitress, "So we can cook it that way."

"Medium please," said Arthur, "That is the way i like steak the best."

"Very good," said the waitress, "And the rest of you?"

Buster got ribeye cooked the same. The rest got different kinds of steaks. We see Binky in the gay bathhouse with a towel wrapped around his waist. A young one came up to him who felt Binky's penis. Binky like that and will ask him his name.

"May i ask your name please," said Binky, "For my name is Shelly Barnes call me Binky."

"My name is Hank," said Hank, "And sure i will call you Binky."

"That is a nice name," said Binky, "We can you know do it."

"Why thank you," said Hank, "And yes we can do it in one of our rooms. We can go eat dinner and do it later."

"Sounds good to me," said Binky, "To the soup kitchen and get some soup."

Hank agreed to that. They both got chicken soup. And decided to gamble. They can in that place because that place is illegal. They might just be kids but they know do it means sex. Now we see Arthur and them playing games after dinner as their parents was playing slots and two of them are playing poker at a table and one playing blackjack at a table.

"Arthur your good at video games," said Buster, "You are also good at pinball and beat the high score once."

"That is true," said Arthur, "I was happy then until i got falsely accused of stealing quarters."

"Yes but i proved you innocent," said Buster, "And you got to come with us to the picnic."

"That is true," said Arthur, "We sure had a good time at it."

"We sure did," said Buster, "We ate and played at it."

Binky and Hank did it in his hotel room. See what happens next chapter.


	4. Hank castrated

Arthur and them in Las Vegas

* * *

After sex Binky sees Hank in pain in his scrotum. He has testicular cancer after all. So Binky took him to the hospital. The doctor said they need to cut off his balls. Arthur and D.W. along with their friends is playing video games in the kids gaming area. They are still wondering where Binky is at. They decided to look for him until they go to the hotel rooms for bed.

"We can try to find him," said Arthur, "Only if you all want tobefore bedtime."

"I am with you," said Francine, "How about all of you?"

"I am with you," said Fern, "We need to find him after all."

"And same here," said Buster, "We can see if we can find him."

"And the same here," said Bud, "We can see if we can find him in here."

They couldn't find him because he was in the gay hotel/casino. Now in the hospital with Hank getting ready to be castrated to remove the cancer. He will only get his balls cut off. His scrotum will soon be totaly flat with nothing inside of it.

"Well Hank time to remove your balls," said the doctor, "You will never have children and reach purberty."

"I am ready to get them removed," said Hank, "So that i wont die of cancer if not removed so i am ready."

"Then let's wheel you in the OR, said the doctor, "Your testicles will be in this jar that nurse is holding."

"That is good," said Hank, "Binky will you be there when i wake up?"

"I sure will Hank," said Binky, "I will indeed be there when you wake up believe me."

Now we go to Elwood City with Mr. and Mrs. Barnes are fileing the missing persons report on Binky at the police department with a police officer there for them to file it. He will promise to try to find him alive and safe like before.

"I hope you find him officer," said Mrs. Barnes, "So we can take him home to be safe with his family."

"We will do our best ma,am," said the police officer, "Okay this report is nice and legal."

"That is very good," said Mr. Barnes, "It will be good to see him to be safe."

"Then we will ground him," said Mrs. Barnes, "It is our job to do that."

"If it is for the best do it," said the police officer, "Just if you spank him do it with a hand not a belt or paddle."

Arthur and them in their pajamas ready for bed. All the kids even D.W. are barefoot. We can see allof them have 10 toes. That is the normal number. And Hank got castrated. See what happens next chapter.


	5. Buster inside gay hotelcasino

Arthur and them in Las Vegas

* * *

Hank got discharged from the hospital. He is still healing so no gay sex until then. Arthur and them will look in other hotel's like 777, 7 11 21, Lucky 11, and the rest. They now see the old runned down hotel/casino with activity going on in it. Not the activity they hoped it would be but saw homosexuals going in that place so they have a plan for it now.

"I think they are gay," said Arthur, "Because some of them men dressing in gay fashion."

"I think your right," said Francine, "We need a plan to see what is going on in it and turn it into the police."

"Yes but who will it be?" said Bud, "I am only 4 years old."

"Don't wory Bud not you," said Francine, "It must be Buster here."

"I will do it," said Buster, "I need a disguise thou in case Binky is in it and reconizes me."

They handed him different clothes and a mask to make him look different. And a pair of glasses with false lenses. The mask has a scar on it and makes him look a bit older. They just hope that plan works the way they are planning to do after all. He looks like another person not like himself. They know it just might fool the patrons and employes.

"Buster let us know what goes on in it," said Arthur, "So we can get evidence to turn into the police."

"I sure will," said Buster, "You can count on me all of you."

"Let's hope this wok," said Fern, "If not send someone else in or something."

"It must work," said Ladonna, "I will not use Bud here to do it."

"Thanks Ladonna," said Bud, "I will never set foot into a gay place as long as i live."

Buster is a bit nervous but not to bad. He just might pull it off. He just got a bit less nervous. They can sure tell. They know it just might work after all. So he went inside of that place. He decided to sound femine as in gay voice.

"Welcome here," said the man, "You can stay in room 232 across the hall from where Binky and Hank stay in."

"Thank you baby," said Buster, "Do you have a gay bathhouse?"

"We sure do," said the man, "Nice to see a femine kind here. We have some others here."

"Yes of course," said Buster, "And my name is Greg Martin."

"I hope youlike this place Greg," said the man, "You are free to us it of course."

He took secret photos of the inside of the place. Next chapter they turn it intothe police as evidence.


	6. The Police raid

Arthur and them in Las Vegas

* * *

Arthur and them turned in that evidence to the police as planned. The police gave Francine that plan so she can tell her friends. So they are glad they turned it all in. They have enough evidence for a police raid on that place with a swat team.

"The swat team is on it's way there now," said police officer, "That is the hotel/casino that needs torn down. And build a new one called Luck of times hotel/casino."

"So it is really illegal?" said Bud, "Or what?"

"It is Bud," said Arthur, "Prositution is also illegal in this city."

"He is right," said the police officer, "For both of them of course."

"Then okay then," said Bud, "I just wanted to know for sure."

They went to see the raid from the outside of course. They saw the SWAT team in using ak 47's and heavy armor. They went inside of it and arrested them all including Binky and Hank. But because they are minor's they were realised to their parents. Binky and Hank wont face any crime because they are under age 18. But will get grounded at home of course.

"So Binky is going home now?" said Arthur, "Or does he go home with us?"

"He is going home now," said Brain, "He will be in big trouble at home."

"I am sure he is," said Arthur, "Buster here will tell our parents what he saw inside of it."

"I sure will," said Buster, "So we return to Lady luck then."

"Then let's go there," said D.W., "So Buster can tell our parents what he saw of course."

He told them that it had glory holes, sex room, and naked swimming and such. They know for fact Binky and Hank will be grounded for 1 or 2 months. Which is grounded for a long time. They are glad the gay hotel/casino is now gone.

"Yes he will," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad that illegal place is gone for good."

"That is good," said Arthur, "It appears Binky is gay."

"I think your right," said Mrs. Read, "He was caught in that place which was a gay place so makes sense."

"I kind of thought he was," said Fern, "Somehow i knew he was."

"Same thing i thought," said Francine, "He has no interest in girls at all."

Binky got home grounded a month same as Hank by his parents. The owners is in jail facing counts of illegal prostitution, minor prostitution, trespassing, minor drinking and gambling, having kids use the gay bathhouse, running an illegal business. They face a long time in prison. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	7. Gay place imploded

Arthur and them in Las Vegas

* * *

Binky now at home is now grounded for a month. Same as Hank. Arthur and them are still in Las Vegas enjoying it. They will soon see that old hotel/casino get imploded. They know construction of that new hotel/casino will soon begin.

"Soon that hotel will be destroyed," said Arthur, "When they implode that hotel/casino and build a new one."

"Yes we will see it imploded," said Mr. Read, "We can go see it now so we wont miss it."

"Okay let's go," said Mrs. Read, "We can watch it from a safe distance of course."

"Sounds good to me," said Arthur, "I am ready to go there."

"We will all go," said Mrs. Read, "That way we will all see it get imploded."

They all went there five minutes before the implosion. So they will get to see it be destroyed by an implosion. They are all safe from it in a safe distance thanks to Las Vegas police who set up barricades so no one gets injured or killed in it.

"This is so cool," said Bud, "We get to see an implosion."

"He is sure excited Ladonna," said Arthur, "Even more excited than the rest of us."

"He sure is," said Ladonna, "He will cheer loudly when it takes place."

"I sure will," said Bud, "That places gay bathhouse is full of germs so glad to see it go."

"It will kill them germs," said Brain, "I studyied about implosions."

They saw the place get imploded. They all cheered about that Bud most of all. They knew what Ladonna said was true. D.W. smiled at him and put her right hand on his shoulder calming him down so they all went to lunch in the hotel. They are all talking about itduring lunch at the chinese buffet in the hotel/casino named Golden China which they love.

"It was a good implosion," said Arthur, "Glad that hotel/casinois gone do to gay activity."

"It was a great one," said Bud, "I sure loved seeing it."

"I calmed him down some," said D.W., "As you can sure see."

"I heard it," said Marina, "I couldn't see it do to me being blind."

"It was a good one," said Lydia, "I was close to it i saw it in my wheelchair here."

Marina was born blind but can picture stuff in her mind. She can do lots of stuff despite her disablity like yoga and gymnastics. Arthur and them can see that. See what happens next chapter.


	8. New cars

Arthur and them in Las Vegas

* * *

With the gay place gone and rubble cleared they began building the new hotel/casino. That new one will be a viking themed one called Valhalla hotel and casino. Arthur and them want to visit it after it is built. And they will do that after all.

"So yes we can come back after it is built," said Mrs. Read, "You kids can go to the game room as us adults gamble."

"Why sure mom," said Arthur, "We love playing video game after all."

"We sure do," said D.W., "Any reason us kids can't gamble?"

"Because it is for adults age 21 and older," said Mrs. Read, "That is why kids can't gamble."

"Okay then," said D.W., "Video games and stuff like that it is then."

The kids went to play video games, pinball machines, and claw machines as their parents are in the casino gambling at slot machines, poker, poker machines, and one blackjack. They hope to win a good amount of money from gambling.

"One day we can gamble," said Arthur, "When we turn 21 and older to gamble."

"That is true," said Brain, "My parents told me that so i know it is true."

"My mom also told me that," said Fern, "They are playing the slots i think."

"Same as my parents," said Arthur, "I hope one of our parents gets a jackpot."

"I hope it is my parents," said Muffy, "Making me and my family richer."

In their heads they are hoping they don't win. They didn't say it to Muffy. Muffy hopes her parents and Bailey wins in gambling. In fact that family might build a run a new hotel/casino called Crosswire hotel and casino if they want that is.

"I hope they all do," said Francine, "That way we can all have more money."

"I sure hope so," said Arthur, "That would be great if they all did."

"I also hope so," said Ladonna, "I heard some adults can win cars here and other casinos."

"What you heard is true," said Brain, "One of our parents can win a new car."

"That car looks nice," said Bud, "That red car over there that is."

They agreed with Bud because it is a nice looking car. They saw Mrs. Walters win that car. Fern and her dad are happy for her. Ladonna was upset because her mom didn't win it but happy that her friend Fern's mom won it not a stranger.

"Mom i am proud of you," said Fern, "I am happy that we have a new car. Does that mean we drive home?"

"Thank you Fern," said Mrs. Walters, "And yes that means we drive home. We can stay in motel's on the way home."

"That car is nice," said Muffy, "My dad knows a lot about cars."

"That we know," said Arthur, "I did see another car that blue one over there."

"Let's hope one of our parents win it," said Ladonna, "That blue car is sure a nice one."

Mrs. Read won the blue car. Arthur and D.W. are proud of her. So the Read's and Walters will drive home. Next chapter the parents goes to 777 casino and two parents win new cars as well. See what happens next chapter.


	9. Mr Read wins jackpot

Arthur and them in Las Vegas

* * *

Arthur is glad the groups parents are winning new cars. They just might all ride home in their new cars. Mrs. Compson just won a new car as well as all the other parents. They will all be riding home after all. They are proud of their parents. They will stay there another three days. One of their parents will win a jackpot. On a slot machine that is and go home with it. Which will help all of them more than the Crosswire's do. They will keepit to themselves for other reasons.

"That is good we have new cars now," aid Arthur, "And we have three days left until we head home."

"Yes it is," said Francine, "We will be riding home in the new cars."

"That is true," said Arthur, "I hope one of our parent wins a jackpot in a casino."

"I hope my parents or Bailey to win it," said Muffy, "So we can get more money."

"You're already a billionair," said Francine, "It would make you richer."

Muffy smiled about that because she knows Francine is right. She wants her and her family to become richer. She hopes her parents or Bailey to win the jack pot of $100,000. That is where the jackpot stands at for now anyway might go up soon.

"I will play that slot," said Mr. Read, "To see if i can win any amount of money. Maybe the jackpot."

"Let's hope you win it," said Mrs. Read, "That way we can add on to the house by building a sunroom."

"I will play the other one then," said Mr. Frensky, "That way we can buy a house so we can move out of the apartment."

"And i will play the third," said Mr. Crosswire, "The fourth already has Mr. Walters is using it."

"I hope one of us win it," said Mr. Walters, "Instead of well strangers winning it."

Mr. Read won the jackpot. So they will build the sunroom. Mr. Read gave some of that money to give to the Frensky and Walters family. They went to tell the children that Mr. Read won the jackpot. Arthur and D.W. is very proud of him.

"That is good dad," said Arthur, "We are so proud of you."

"We sure are," said D.W., "What will we use the money on?"

"We will build a sunroom to the house," said Mr. Read, "We gave some to the Frensky's and Walters."

"That is good," said Arthur, "We are glad you won it."

"I was hoping my parents would have," said Muffy, "Or Bailey as well of course. He is here you know."

Next chapter three days later they will all drive home in the news cars they won. See what happens next chapter.


	10. Going home part 1

Arthur and them in Las Vegas

* * *

Arthur and them are now heading home in their new cars the parents won in Las Vegas. They will stay in some motels on the way home. They are glad they are going home to Elwood City because they miss home. They will return to Las Vegas next year. By then the new hotel/casino is built. They all reserved rooms in that one in advance so they can stay there.

"Glad to be going home," said Arthur, "I sure missed Elwood City were we live at."

"I am also glad to be going home," said D.W., "I miss my own bed in mine and Kate's bedroom."

"I miss my bed in my room," said Arthur, "When we go home we will see them again. And sleep in them at night."

"That will be great," said D.W., "I sure miss home and my bed."

"Okay let's get in the car now," said Mrs. Read, "Time to start driving home in this new car."

They and the friends got in the cars as the rental car company took the rental cars. They then started heading home. It will take about 2 to 3 days to get there because they are driving thousands of miles back home. Not like in a jet to get there. They will stay in motel's on the way home so they can all get to sleep. When they get home they will be happy.

"This car is great," said Arthur, "Glad you won it mom."

"It sure is Honey," said Mrs. Read, "And you are very welcome."

"I sure love it," said D.W., "So does that mean we have 3 cars?"

"Yes it does," said Mrs. Read, "That includes the catering van your dad here uses."

"That is correct," said Mr. Read, "For my catering business."

They all drove until they stopped at a restaurant for lunch. They went to a chicken licken. Sue Ellen is having a vegi salad that they have on their menu. Because she is a vegiterian after all. They are all talking about the new cars they got.

"That new car is great," said Arthur, "I sure love that new car."

"I sure love our new car," said Sue Ellen, "I even love the color of it as well."

"I also love mine," said Fern, "That new car sure runs good."

"I also love our new car," said Bud, "Now we have that,the van, and my dad's army humvee."

"That is true," said Ladonna, "Bud here might join the army one day."

Bud nodded yes for that. He wants to join the army one day to be like his dad. After they ate they got back in the cars and drove and later got dinner at another restaurant a burger one. See what happens next chapter.


	11. Going home part 2

Arthur and them in Las Vegas

* * *

Arthur and them is at burger barn for dinner on the way home. Sue Ellen is eating a garden salad being a vegitarian after all. The rest is getting hamburgers or cheeseburgers. Arthur and them all got sides of fries and put ketchup on them.

"This place has good food," said Arthur, "I sure love it. The burgers and fries that is."

"Same thing i think," said Buster, "I sure love burgers and fries."

"I did eat them before i became a vegitraian," said Sue Ellen, "When i petted that pig at that farm i made my decision."

"Strange way to become one," said a boy, "A stupid reason that is in fact."

"Go away boy," said Mrs. Armstrong, "And leave my daughter alone."

The boy kept bugging her more and more and would never stop. So his mom grounded him three weeks. After they got done eating they got back in their new cars. And drove to the next town and checking into motel motel for the night. They got their rooms for the night. Arthur and Bud in one bed. And Ladonna and D.W. in another bed with parents in other beds. Kate in a crib provided by the motel because she is a baby. She is sleeping now after her bath as in Kate.

"This motel room is nice," said Bud, "So who do i sleep with?"

"It sure is," said Arthur, "And you sleep with me tonight."

"Sounds good to me," said Bud, "We are both boys after all."

"D.W. you are with me," said Ladonna, "In this part of the motel room that is."

"Sounds good to me being girls," said D.W., "I am going to take my bath now."

D.W. had her bath then Arthur took his shower. They are now in their pajamas all of them are barefoot even D.W. is. She only wears footie pajamas in the winter now. They are in bed now. Arthur is reading to Bud in bed. Because Bud can't read yet he is only 4 years old. Arthur is one of the best readers. George can't read to well having delexia.

"You sure read well Arthur," said Bud, "When the time comes will you teach me to read when it is time?"

"I sure do," said Arthur, "Your parents might teach you if not then i will."

"Sounds good to me," said Bud, "Good night then see you when i wake up to use the bathroom."

"Good night Bud," said Arthur, "Take the part closer to the door because your young."

"Then i will," said Bud, "Yes because i am 4 years old and your 8."

They went to sleep. Next morning they had breakfast. Then went back in the cars driving towards home. They sure love them new cars. See what happens next chapter.


	12. Going home part 3

Arthur and them in Las Vegas

* * *

Arthur and them got back in their new cars on the way home to Elwood City. They will be glad when they are at home. They will be home the next day so one more night at a motel. This time in one in Ohio called union motel were they will stay at. It is a bit better than motel motel but not near as Lady luck hotel/casino they stayed in which was very nice.

"Think tomorrow we will be home," said Arthur, "To see Pal and my bedroom and bed and all that stuff."

"Same here," said D.W., "It will be good to sleep in my own bed."

"Same here," said Bud, "It will be good to go back home."

"You said it Bud," said Ladonna, "Thanks again for having us on this trip."

"No problem Ladonna," said Mrs. Read, "It was god having you two along. Tomorrow we will be home."

They made a stop for dinner at a Mexican restaurant called Mexican cafe and diner. Sue Ellen got a bean burrito. It has no meat just beans which has protein in it. Sue Ellen loves beans and such. Some got beef, some got chicken and two got fish. They are all taco's of course. They are all enjoying it a lot. They love Mexican food a lot. They are talking about the trip. They sure enjoyed their trip to Las Vegas. Muffy could maybe move there oneday. She is rich she can do it someday.

"Lady luck hotel was great," said Arthur, "Nice beds, games, pool, and so on."

"It was fabulous," said Muffy, "I sure loved that hotel. I hope the new one is just as nice or better."

"They said it will be," said Francine, "Sense it is new it will be very nice."

"They usally are," said Brain, "We will stay in that new hotel next year."

"I know they will be," said Fern, "Hotel rooms in that hotel of course."

After they got done eating they stopped at union motel in a town called Union, Ohio. It is one of three motel's there. That one is the best. United is the worst of three and between them is a motel motel not as good as the one they stayed in.

"This motel is nice," said Arthur, "Tomorrow we will be at home in Elwood City."

"It sure is," said D.W., "I will love seeing home again."

"I loved this trip," said Bud, "Going home will be nice as well."

"Same here Bud," said Ladonna, "Same sleeping arrangement as motel motel?"

"Yes of course Ladonna, "You with D.W. and Arthur with Bud."

After baths and showers they went to bed. Next chapter will be the last of this story.


	13. Last Chapter

Arthur and them in Las Vegas

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story. After they woke up and had breakfast and is heading home and will be there in two hours. They will be glad when they get home and sleep in their beds andeat home cooked meals again stuff like that.

"Think we will be home soon," said Arthur, "So we can take baths or showers, eat home cooked meals, and sleep in our beds. And play with our toys and outside with friends in the park."

"That will be good," said D.W., "I sure miss being at home. Glad we will be home soon."

"I love having baths," said Bud, "Only good place in the house to be naked."

"I can take baths or showers," said Arthur, "Pending on the way i feel if you will."

"Same here," said Ladonna, "I prefer showers more though."

After two hours they arrived at home just in time for lunch. After they ate it they went outside to play hide and seek all of them including D.W., Bud, and Emily as well. Arthur and his friends will allow it just to be nice and play together today.

"Glad your letting us play as well," said D.W., "I sure love playing hide and seek it is so much fun."

"No problem D.W.," said Arthur, "I sure love playing it as well."

"As do i," said Fern, "That game is one of our favorites."

"I also love it," said Bud, "We love to play it."

"Then let's start," said Sue Ellen, "Until it is time for us to go to our houses."

They played until they all went home to their houses. They are having a home cooked meal of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn. The Read family that is. The Compson family is having jambalaya which is a cajun dish with gator, shimp, sausage etc. They are having gator in theirs. The rest are having other things. They are talking now.

"It is so good being home," said Arthur, "And having a good home cooked meal."

"It is sure glad to be home," said Mrs. Read, "Thank you Honey i know you love this meal."

"I loved the trip," said D.W., "Dad when will you build the sunroom?"

"As soon as i can," said , "I will have help with some others to help can't do it alone."

"I can help in a way," said Arthur, "Like maybe painting or something."

He will let Arthur do some stuff to help along with his friends. After that they had baths or showers and after them they went to sleep in their own beds. I will make a sequal someday. The end.


End file.
